Merry Christmas, Jerk
by SoCalSucks
Summary: It's Christmas, and a couple months since Jimmy's been sent to D.C. for his job. Cindy walks in on him doing the unthinkable, and Jimmy needs to try hard to get her back again. Story 3 of the Holiday Series. FINISHED.
1. As You Wish

**"Merry Christmas, _Jerk_."**

**Chapter 1**

Jimmy laid down on his bed. It was October, and Cindy had called him a few weeks ago, telling him she would be visiting soon.

"So where is she?"

Just as he finished saying that, there was a knock on his door.

Jimmy smiled, knowing it would be Cindy. He opened the door.

"Hi Jimmy."

Jimmy grinned widely.

"Hey Cin'. How're you doing?"

Cindy sauntered into Jimmy's apartment.

"I'm fine. And what about you?"

Jimmy sat down on his fouton.

"I don't know, I mean, I've been missing someone for a while, but I just might not miss that person anymore."

Cindy sat on his lap.

"Who could this person be?"

Jimmy smiled and kissed her.

"She's my fiancee. You should meet her."

Cindy smiled back and nuzzled into his neck. Jimmy laughed.

"I think I've met her a couple times."

Jimmy slid so that he was lying on his back.

"Oh really? She never told me you two met."

Cindy rested her head on his chest.

"Must have forgot about it."

Jimmy stroked her hair.

"Hmm..You must be right."

Cindy sat up and smiled at him devilishly.

"When am I never right?"

He laughed loudly.

"Whenever you're wrong."

She frowned in a playful way and smacked his chest lightly.

"So. What were we doing before you just happened to say the stupidest thing ever?"

Jimmy's upper lip curled and in a moment he was lying on top of her.

"I think I remember."

He kissed her ferociously. She returned the kiss in the same manner.

'I've---missed---you---so---much---Jimmy."

Jimmy made a slight growling noise and replied, "I've---really---missed---you---too."

Cindy suddenly stopped kissing Jimmy.

"Why don't we go to your room?"

He looked at her. "This is my room. They're all my rooms. Why, do you want to go to my _bedroom?_"

Cindy smiled. "Well...Now that you have your own apartment, I don't think we have to worry about anyone walking in on us, huh?

"And that's where you're wrong."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm...I don't really see where this is going."

"I have a roommate."

Cindy stood up and traipsed to Jimmy's room.

"Then I guess it's your room we're going to." she said over her shoulder.

Grinning widely, Jimmy followed behind eagerly.

(A/N: No, I will _not _be describing their actions in the bedroom. Besides, even if I wanted to, It'd be a little weird for a 13 year old girl to be doing that.)

* * *

"So, Cindy, want to go on a walk around the legendary Washington D.C.?"

Jimmy leaned on his arm as he looked at her on the other side of the bed.

"I don't know, what's there to look at?"

He looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"Well, there's the monuments. And then there's the Smithsonian. Wanna seeold things at the museum?"

Jimmy smiled widely as he struggled to put on his jeans. He fell with a loud _THUMP_ in a pile on the floor. Cindy laughed.

"That's sounds very interesting. Let's go."

Jimmy emerged from the edge of the bed.

"Can we wait till I have my clothes on?"

* * *

Jimmy and Cindy walked to the Smithsonian, hand in hand.

"So, which exhibit are we going to first?" asked Cindy.

Jimmy shrugged.

"We'll just wander through the whole place."

Cindy smiled. "Okay. If that's what you want."

"It's not what I want. It's just a suggestion."

"I don't care. Fine, your suggestion is what I want to do."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

* * *

The day was almost over, and Jimmy only had a couple hours left with Cindy.

"It's almost 8 o'clock. Want to go back to your apartment?"

Jimmy shrugged and replied, "Sure. But what are we going to do there?"

"You know what we're going to do. And I think your roommate knows too."

"As you wish."

* * *

A/N: Anyone recognize that last line Jimmy said? If you do, review to guess! Also, reviewing about the chapter gets you cookies!


	2. Blue Lights

**Chapter 2**

It was no longer October, but December.

For Jimmy, time felt slower than he could bear.

"Cindy, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jimmy. But I'll visit for Christmas."

"Really? You're not going to cancel on me, are you?"

"No. Don't worry, I made sure I could get there by Christmas Eve at the earliest. Don't worry, we'll spend Christmas together."

Jimmy pressed his phone closer to his ear.

"I'll get you something sexy for you to wear..." he whispered.

Then came a whisper back. A whisper that pleased Jimmy beyond anything tangible.

"Don't worry, I already got something sexy to wear."

"What would that be?"

"_Nothing_."

* * *

Three days before Christmas. Jimmywas hanging lights on his patio.

"So. I'll see you in a couple days?"

His phone balanced precariously on his shoulder.

"Yeah. And don't get all worked up about...You know...'Cause we'll do that _after_ the presents."

Jimmy smiled, causing the phone to clatter to the ground.

"Sorry about that, phone fell."

"Okay...Anywho, what are you doing right now?"

"Hanging up lights."

"What color?"

"Red and green. What else?"

"Can you get some blue ones?"

"Uhh...Sure. Why?"

"Because blue's my favorite color."

"I-I didn't---"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jimmy mumbled and swore quietly.

"I gotta go, Cindy, I need to go finish some errands."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, Cindy."

Jimmy hung up and put the phone on his coffee table.

"Shit, now I gotta go and buy some blue lights. How could I have not known her favorite color was _blue_?"

Jimmy's roommate, Daniel, walked into the living room.

"Because you never listen to a thing she says about herself."

Jimmy glared at him.

"I listen."

"Not much."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing except that you hardly listen to your fiancee."

"I listen. And if I didn't listen, she wouldn't _be_ my fiancee."

"Not true."

"What?"

"She could just like you 'cause she's superficial and that could be the reason why she's your fiancee."

"Shut up, Daniel."

"Why?"

"Because this is my apartment, and I could kick you out whenever the fuck I feel like it."

Daniel shrugged. "Fine."

"Okay."

Daniel looked at Jimmy with a donut in his hand.

"But remember, if you toy with her feelings too much, she'll leave you forever. No matter how hard you try to get her back."

"What are you, gay?"

"Maybe."

Jimmy stared at Daniel as he walked into his room.

"I'm _joking_, Jimmy."

Jimmy sighed. "I gotta go to the store and pick up some blue Christmas lights anyway."

"Okay, go then."

"Okay."

"_Okay._"

* * *

Jimmy'sbreath steamed up as he walked to the store that was 2 blocks away from his apartment.

"What if he's right?"

"Who?"

Jimmy jumped and looked to his side.

It was only Mr.Elliot, his neighbor.

"Oh, my roommate. We were talking about my fiancee."

"You have a fiancee?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. She's really pretty and she's got a great sense of humor, and she has the _perfect_ personality...I could go on practically forever."

Mr.Elliot nodded slowly. "Seems like you have the perfect girl."

"Yeah. I think we're going to be together forever."

"That's what I thought before I divorced Nancy."

"Nancy?"

"My ex-wife."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Most people don't even know I had a wife. Which is odd, seeing as I have wedding pictures still in my apartment."

"That _is_ odd."

Mr.Elliot nodded. "Well, where are you off to?"

"Oh, the store. I have to pick up some more Christmas lights."

"I see."

"Hey, Mr.Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"What's your first name?"

"Daniel."

Jimmy stared at Mr.Elliot in surprise.

"That's my roommate's name."

"Daniel is a common name."

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess...But um..."

He looked around. Mr.Elliot was already gone. Jimmy shrugged again and went into the store.

* * *

A/N: Lots of talking in this chapter, huh? Oh well. Just review! 


	3. In My Dreams

**Chapter 3**

_"Remember, if you toy with her feelings too much, she'll leave you forever. No matter how hard you try to get her back."_

Daniel's wise, but seemingly gay, words rang in Jimmy's mind as he tried to sleep. It was the Christmas Eve. Well, Christmas Eve Night.

"Daniel!"

Daniel shuffled into Jimmy's room, bleary-eyed.

"What do you want?"

Jimmy sighed. "Well, since you're my roommate, we became..._friends_, right?"

Daniel nodded slowly. "And that matters...why?"

"I've been thinking, you know? About what you said."

Daniel sat down on Jimmy's computer chair.

"So?"

"I think you're right."

"About?"

"The toying with her feelings thing."

Jimmy squirmed uncomfortably in his pajamas.

"And, well, we've broken up once before..."

Daniel stared at him. "You woke me up so we could _talk_?"

"Yeah...Anyway.."

Daniel shoved his hand in Jimmy's face.

"Please, let's talk tomorrow."

"But Cindy's going to be here tomorrow, first thing in the morning!"

"So?"

"I don't want anything happening when she's here..."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"I just _do_."

Jimmy sighed and laid back on his bed. "You owe me a million dollars if something goes wrong tomorrow."

Daniel scoffed. "Why? You already have like threemillion dollars in the bank, thanks to your _awesome_ job, that you seemingly _hate_."

"Whatever."

Daniel shrugged and walked out the door.

"Daniel?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Thanks."

"Okay. Now sleep. Thanks to you, I'm going to fall asleep during class." (A/N: Daniel's going to a college. I don't know which one, but if you have any idea of a college in Washington D.C., tell me.)

Jimmy smiled. What really could go possibly wrong?

* * *

_Jimmy struggled to get out of bed. The sheets constricted him, and he couldn't breathe. _

_"Help!" _

_Nobody was coming. He would have to do this alone. _

_First, Jimmy pushed the button on his watch to actuvate the laser. It beamed out, practically melting the sheets. The sheets writhed once, then fell in a heap._

_Jimmy sighed angrily. "What the hell is going on?"_

_He walked out of his room. But when he arrived in the living room, he only saw darkness._

_"Hello?" _

_His invitation for anyone to speak echoed many times before the silence was restored._

_"Damn it..." He swore under his breath. Then all he could do was choke. Something was blocking his mouth. Jimmy tasted...Cotton?_

Jimmy woke up with a start, sweating profusely. "Damn...It was all a dream..."

* * *

The next morning, Jimmy rubbed his head as he got out of bed.

"Daniel?"

No one answered. Then he remembered. Daniel had went on a trip with his college poly-sci class to Washington. Washington _state._

Another sigh. Jimmy just stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Again, a sigh. "Where's Cindy?"

The doorbell. It rang twice, then fell silent.

"I'll get it!" Jimmy yelled to no one in particular.

He opened the door, but instead of Cindy, there stood...

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Now it's a real cliffhanger! Who could this mystery person be? Go ahead and guess, but I guess that you guys won't be able to guess right! Muwahahahaha! 

Anywho, review please!

(I know it's short, but bear with me people.)


	4. What Can I Do?

**Chapter 4**

...Libby.

"What are you doing here?"

She blushed and she walked slowly into his apartment.

"I came here to see you for Christmas, Jimmy."

He stood there speechless.

"Wha---Why?"

Libby grabbed the front of Jimmy's shirt and dragged him to the living room. He tried to close the door, but he only succeeded in closing it 2 inches from the door frame.

She pushed him onto his fouton.

"I came here..."

Jimmy nodded, staring up at her wide-eyed as she took off her jacket and threw it on the ground beside her.

"..So I could be here on Christmas to do..."

She leaned down, sat down on his lap and pushed her lips crudely onto his.

"This."

He gaped at her. A creak from the front door.

"Jimmy!"

Libby grinned and pushed her lips on his again, but struggling only made them look like they were kissing with passion.

Cindy stood in the doorway, gaping at her two best friends.

"Cindy, don't go! Let me explain!"

She grabbed her left hand and began pulling off her rings.

"I---Don't---Need---An---Explanation!"

She threw the pearl-inlaid ring at his chest. It bounced off and landed somewhere on the ground.

"I'm fucking 2 months pregnant with your fucking child!"

She threw the wedding ring at his chest. It bounced just like the last one, but this time, it landed on the coffee table with a clatter.

"Now you cheat with my best friend!"

Jimmy tried to rush forward and hold her.

"Get. Off. Me. You are a lying, cheating, son of a bitch! I don't want to be associated with you in any way! Damn you! I hope our child dies!"

Jimmy grabbed her arm and turned her around as she tried to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

When Cindy turned around, tears were clinging fast to her eyelashes.

"It was going to be your Christmas present."

She turned around again to face the door.

"But you _had_ to fuck it all up."

He punched the wall. The loud _CRACK_ caused her to turn around for the third time. There was a large hole in the wall.

"She. Came. Onto. Me. I don't know why all these girls keep coming onto me, especially Libby, of all the people. But it's not my fault. Now stop bitching and come here."

Cindy glared at him.

"You _cannot_ tell me what to do. Asshole."

Jimmy stood in surprise, not knowing what to do.

Libby stood up and walked over to him.

"Sorry she had to find out so early. If only she didn't...That way we could have done _so_ much more."

He pushed her arm aside as she put it on his shoulder.

"You messed everything up. You stupid motherfucker."

Libby gasped. "What?"

Jimmy glared at her and pushed her out of his apartment roughly.

"You heard me! You leave this place right now, and never come back. You don't even deserve Cindy's friendship. Damn you, stupid bitch."

Libby scowled and just walked calmly out to the hallway.

"Fine, but you'll regret not having me. You won't ever have Cindy again---"

He slammed the door on her face, locking it to prevent her from coming in again.

"Damn..."

Jimmy walked to his room and turned on his radio.

_"Hello Washington D.C. I just received a call from a Cynthia Vortex, requesting that I play the song 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne, for her fiancee, James Isaac Neutron. Here it is."_

_"So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."

Jimmy laid on his bed, realizing that this was Cindy's way of getting rid of him. She didn't even want to talk face to face.

"Damn. I hate how girls are so attracted to me."

He heard the door open and close.

"Hey Daniel. How was your trip?"

It wasn't Daniel.

It was Daniel. (A/N: You guys are going, "Huh? I thought you said that it wasn't Daniel!" I go, "It is Daniel. Just a different one.")

Jimmy sat up abruptly.

"Uhh--Uh--Hey, Mr. Elliot."

He nodded in greeting.

"I heard the commotion. Thought I should see how you were doing."

Jimmy laid back down.

"I messed up Mr. Elliot. I don't know what to do anymore."

Mr. Elliot laughed gently.

"There's nothing you can't figure out. You _are_ a genius, am I right?"

Jimmy snorted.

"Technically, I am. But I'm not a genius in love."

"You just have to learn."

"From who?"

"From yourself."

"What?"

"Teach yourself what to do to get your fiancee...or shall I say, ex-fiancee, back."

Jimmy sighed and stood up. He leaned back onto the dresser.

"But...But..I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out. Sooner or later, you'll figure it out."

Jimmy shook his head.

"I think you should get back to your apartment."

Mr. Elliot nodded and stood up.

"You're right. My show's about to start."

Jimmy walked to the front door.

"How'd you get in here anyway? I locked the door."

Mr. Elliot chuckled.

"You leave your spare key under the mat. Oldest trick in the book. You shouldn't be so careless, especially since you're a genius."

Jimmy shook his head.

"Alright. I'll be careful. Now, please, go home."

He chuckled again.

"I will. I will."

Mr. Elliot was still chuckling mildly as he left the room.

"Crazy old coot..."

He shook his head and then...

It hit him.

"I know what I have to do..." he whispered.

"I have to go back and show her how much I love her."

* * *

A/N: Muwahahaha! What is he going to do? DUN DUN DUN! Anywho, do you want to know an odd fact?

Mr. Daniel Elliot is actually the name of my pastor. Hehehe. I'm not creative enough to come up with my own names!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	5. In The Rain

**Chapter 5**

Jimmy was practicing what to say and do with Cindy as he drove to Retroville in his car. It had taken a couple hours to get there, and he might even get fired.

But he _had_ to take that chance.

He tried calling before he got there.

_BEEP! "Hi, This is the Vortex residence. If you need to reach any of us urgently, call our cellphones. If you don't really care,  
just leave a message after the beep." BEEP!_

"Cindy, I want to explain everything to you, please pick up!" He knew that if he told her that he was coming back to Retroville, she  
might run away or something.

Jimmy sighed angrily.

"Stupid horny girls...I thought it was guys who did this kind of stuff more..Cheating..."

He pulled into a gas station that was a couple miles away from Cindy's house. If she tried to get away, at least he could chase her.

"Fill her up for you?" askeda small boy who might have been 12.

Jimmy nodded. He put his head against the steering wheel._ 'I hate how these kind of things happen to me! Am I that bad of a person? What have I done to deserve this? Am I a character in a cruel story?'_

The boy ran up to Jimmy window. He tapped the glass.

"I've filled up the tank. It's about 30 dollars." He stuck his hand out as Jimmy pressed the button that caused the window to roll down at a leisurely pace.

Jimmy reached into his wallet and took out a 50 dollar bill. "Here's a tip."

The boy's face brightened incredibly. "Sweet! Twenty dollars! Thanks, man!"

Jimmy just nodded and pressed the button again,and the window rolled up. But at the same pace as before. Jimmy reached for the key.

_'Am I doing the right thing?'_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Of course I am. I don't want her to suffer anymore and I need to do this for myself."

A little voice in the back of his mind tugged at him.

_'Still, what if she ISN'T suffering?'_

"She's gotta be..."

Jimmy shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm talking to myself."

He turned the key. The roar of the engine signalled to Jimmy that it was time to go.

"I seriously hope I'm doing the right thing."

* * *

At Cindy's house. In his old driveway. Turn off the engine, walk out. Walk to the Vortex's driveway. It was raining. Jimmy was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt.

"Cindy! Come out! Or just watch me from your window!"

Jimmy looked up at her window. He thougt he saw the curtain move slightly.

"Let me explain, Cindy! I haven't done anything wrong to you! It wasn't my FAULT! I LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT! BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WON'T FORCE YOU TO LOVE ME! I'M NOT LIKE THAT! I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT! BUT I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU 3 MILLION DOLLARS TO TAKE CARE OF OUR CHILD!"

A crowd had gathered.

"CINDY! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE THOUGHT AS THE ANTAGONIST IN YOUR MIND! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"

Cindy opened the door. She walked to the stairs. The people gathered around watched in interest under their umbrellas.

"Cindy...I'm sorry for making you suffer so much. I'll just get out of your life. Please forgive me."

Cindy walked out into the rain. Instantly, she was drenched. Her wet dress clung to her as she walked slowly to Jimmy. His hair was plastered to his forehead. His shirt clinging to his chest.

"I'm...I'm so..Sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I wasn't...I didn't.."

Cindy put her finger on his lips and made a small shushing noise.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. I forgive you. But I won't love you anymore. And I'm glad you won't do anything else as foolish as this to prove that."

Jimmy smiled weakly.

"I'm...I'm still sorry."

He put his slightly bruised hand on her cheek.

Tears and raindrops fused on her cheeks.

"What happened to your hand?"

He looked at it.

"Punched a hole in the wall..."

Cindy recalled that moment.

"But...I want to thank you...For offering that money to take care of our child..."

Jimmy smiled.

"...But I can take care of it."

A steely look was back in her eyes.

"I don't need your help, Neutron."

She let his hand slip from her cheek before she walked back into her house. Jimmy slumped to the ground.

"I thought...I thought she'd take me back...I guess scientific analyzing...Isn't the answer to everything," he whispered uselessly at the ground. Tears rolled slowly down his cheeks, accompanied by raindrops.

"I love you, Cynthia Vortex. Nothing will change that."

* * *

A/N: Isn't that soooo sad? Don't worry, you'll find out more later in the next story. **"Happy New Years, Baby"**

Please...

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
